


Cherik Week 2019

by OldMyth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble Collection, Forced Marriage, Kid Fic, M/M, Memory Loss, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Drabbles for the Cherik Week 2019 organized by Team Cherik.#1 Amensia#2 Forced Marriage#3 Soulmates#4 KidFic
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Erik lost his memory but it's alright because Charles is taking care of him.

"Erik, love, are you alright?" The voice is sweet and if he pays enough attention, it even sounds worried. Erik can't ignore it so he looks up.

  
  
"Yes..."

  
  
It has been three days since he has lost his memory. He can't remember anything, but they have told him his name and nationality. Erik Lehnsherr, German. He knows the name of everyone: Charles, Raven, Alex, Sean, and Hank. He knows the first two are siblings, and even if no one has told him about it, he knows Hank likes Raven. It's very obvious... And annoying.

  
  
Charles chuckles quietly, amused.

  
  
Erik doesn't have time to ask him what's so funny when someone walks into the room. Hank looks nervous but he's looking at Charles, then to the floor, then again to him. Erik doesn't need to have his memory back to know that Hank and Charles are having a telepathic conversation.

  
  
What he also knows is that Charles is his boyfriend. It was a strange fact, but he accepted it nonetheless. It feels weird. Everything. That he is dating someone, that he is in such a huge mansion and that he's surrounded by people like him. Not only that, they are also friendly people.

  
  
It's nice, but weird.

  
  
The book of politics is still on his lap when he turns to look at Charles, who is still busy telepathically. Since he has amnesia, he doesn't think it would be rude to stare, he has an honest excuse. So he takes advantage of it, and studies his so called boyfriend.

  
  
Soft chocolate hair, bright blue eyes, and cherry red lips. A pale skin decorated with freckles like stars on the sky.

  
  
Charles is definitely a beautiful man.

  
  
There was a frown that had started forming when out of nowhere, Charles smiled gently. Erik knew this wasn't connected to the conversation with Hank, it was connected to HIM, so Erik smiled too. He doesn't know what he did to make Charles fall in love with him, but he is grateful for it.

  
  
Hank sighs and rubs his face, but Erik only watches both men. His interest on reading about politics is long gone. He can see how Charles tenses up.

  
  
"Erik, Charles lied to you," he's looking at Erik, determined.

  
  
"Hank." Charles' voice sounds like a professor scolding a student.

  
  
"Do you remember anything about Charles? Do you even have a picture of you two together?"

  
  
"Hank, you're going to confuse Erik. Of course he can't remember anything. He didn't even remember his name," in a matter of seconds, Charles was already standing in front of Hank. "I'll ask you to leave before you make things worse for everyone."

  
  
"This is wrong, Charles. When he discovers the truth..." Erik without thinking stood up, alert of any sudden or violent movement Hank might do. "He will get mad. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when that happens." He looks at Erik, and takes a step back. "I'm leaving."

  
  
"What is he talking about, Charles?" He asks when Hank is gone and his boyfriend has turned to look at him.

  
  
"Nothing, love. He is angry with me because I didn't want to help in a project, and Raven has been playing too many pranks on him." He smiles, and Erik accepts that as the truth.

  
  
"Do we have any pictures together?"

  
  
Charles licks his lips before he goes to sit on the couch too, taking the book Erik once had on his lap. "No, we don't." And crosses his legs. "You don't like taking pictures of yourself. The ones I have are of you doing things with others, distracted from the camera."

  
  
Erik doesn't say anything, his mind already working on all the information Hank had spat, trying to make it connect.

  
  
"It's okay, Erik," Charles opens his arms and extends his hands towards him. Erik doesn't think twice before he leans down and presses his forehead against Charles, hands resting on the back of the couch with eyes closed. He can feel him in his mind and somehow that makes him feel safe, calm and cozy. "It's alright, your mind is safe," he feels a soft kiss on his lips. "It's safe, because it’s mine."


	2. Forced Marriage

It wasn't that he hated him, it was only that there were many things that bothered him from this stranger. It had been a forced marriage and the promise of a better future for everyone, for them and the ones around them. They both were sacrificing themselves for the greater good, but at what cost?

Charles didn't seem bothered. He was living his life like always, Erik could see. He still assisted to parties, drank way too much, flirted with people and the worst? When sober, he leaves empty tea cups on table corners and that irritates Erik way too much. Probably more than it should, but this only shows how irresponsible his “husband” is.

He wasn’t expecting much from their marriage. Not personally anyway, until one night Charles poured wine for both of them and began talking about politics. While for other people this could’ve been a dangerous topic that puts people against each other, Erik was fascinated. He could not only be nice, but also interesting.

That same night Erik discovered that Charles was not only beautiful, but smart too.


	3. Soulmates

Being a foreign exchange student always brings unwanted attention from everyone, but Erik is really good at ignoring the world when he wants to. He’s also very creative. When he’s not in the mood for strangers or he can guess what they will want from him, he’d resort to speak in German and act confused. That was the easiest way of making strangers desist. It wasn’t that he didn’t want friends, it was only that he was more interested in his studies and being able to get away from his guardian, as far away as he could.

Something that he has never been able to control and that has costed him some beatings from his guardian, is to stay out of people’s business when he would witness something unfair happening. Being an exchange student didn’t make any difference, even if culture was also a problem.

He was struggling to take out his earphones from his pocket as he carried files and books in his arms when he suddenly heard something that called his attention. Turning his head to take a look, he saw how there was someone who was holding a guy wearing glasses by the collar. Erik didn’t move and studied the scene, wanting to know if this was what it looked like. It didn’t take him long to get the facts. The guy who was bullying the other was only looking for someone named ‘Charles’, and for that reason, he was threatening him, to know where he was.

“Put him down.”

“Huh?” The other guy looks at Erik and holds the other tighter, making him squirm.

“I said: put him down.”

But the other guy doesn’t do anything but look him up and down. “What if I don’t want to?” The bully doesn’t even turn to look at the one he’s holding but still slaps him, making him drop his glasses.

That was everything Erik needed. A good reason to drop his books and files and leap at the other, using his legs to keep him grounded and his fists to punch some sense into the other. He was furious. You don’t abuse the vulnerable ones.

People gathered around and he could hear many voices, whispering, cheering, yelling, and one voice in particular who kept calling “Hank! Hank!” His hands were getting stained with blood by the time he felt arms around his chest, pulling him back. “Stop! You’re going to kill him!”

Erik tried to struggle, but the weight of the other, his backpack, plus those arms around were making it hard to break free. The friends of the other guy took that opportunity to pick their friend up and flee with him somewhere safe, away from that mad dog. Once he was gone, he felt the arms around him relax and pull away.

“Are you okay?”

Erik snorted and stood up, turning around angrily to complain about what they have done, but the only thing that came out from his mouth was a gasp.

His eyes widened as he looked at the person who had held him back moments before. He had the brightest eyes Erik has ever seen, and from there, everything that was in scales of gray began to change. Including those sinful lips of the stranger that was now smiling. Erik couldn’t help but stare, admiring the vivid colors and _wer hätte das gedacht?_...

Someone shoved him and gave him back the books and files he had dropped before. “Thanks for saving my boyfriend from Cain, but now move or they’ll come for us.” A young woman said pushing him again, but he only stared because her hair color was new for him too. He looked around and it was clear everything was slowly changing, even the sky’s color. His whole world was changing. “What is it with you two? We have to leave! Now!”

There was no doubt that he had found his soulmate.

“Come on,” his soulmate reached for his hand. “Thank you for saving my best friend, but it’s time we leave. I’m Charles, what’s your name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Soulmates: Colorblind. People can't see blue, green, yellow nor red colors, instead they see those in a scale of gray.


	4. Kidfic

“Leave him alone!” A hard shove from the back made Cain stumble and turn around pissed. When he saw who had came to interrupt him from bullying his step brother, he got angrier. He was older, he could beat BOTH of them. So he went against Erik, throwing his still small fists, believing the immigrant neighbor wouldn’t fight back. Big was his surprise when he ended up with a bleeding nose, running back home, scared because he couldn’t breathe with all that blood.

“Erik!” A small Charles went to see his best friend who had a split lip. “You’re bleeding!”

“I’m fine, Charles,” he growled, wiping the blood with the back of his hand. It stings a lot but he is NOT going to cry. “He was going to hit you again! From now on, I’ll defend you, Charles. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

“Erik, you can’t protect me all the time,” he answered with a sad face as he reached for Erik’s hand. “He’ll find me when you’re not around.”

“Then we will run away and that way, we will always be together, Charles.” Erik smiled with a bleeding lip, whimpering when he felt the sting of his wound. Charles laughed and cupped his face with both small hands, bringing him closer to press his forehead against his.

“Promise?” He asked with a sweet smile.

“Promise.”


End file.
